


Christmas Visit

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: After Jack moves to Washington, Daniel's alone for the holidays.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Christmas Visit

It did _not_ feel like Christmas this year. Daniel wasn't sure if it was because of the Ori threat, the _Vala_ threat, the fact that he never got to go to Atlantis, or because Jack up and left and couldn't come back for Christmas.

Probably all of the above.

Of course he understood and supported Jack's decision to move to Washington, but that didn't make it any harder. He couldn't exactly go over to see Jack at the drop of a hat anymore, and after 10 years, that was a little hard to get used to.

A knock at the door jarred him from his thoughts. Wishful thinking getting the better of him, he snapped his head up in excitement.

"Sam," Daniel greeted, careful not to let any disappointment out, "can I help you with something?"

"No, I'm okay, I was just wondering if you were gonna head home anytime soon," she said. She was dressed in casual clothes, jacket on and purse slung over her shoulder.

"No, I'll...probably just crash here tonight and head home tomorrow. Or maybe the day after, I've still got a lot to do."

"But it's Christmas Eve, don't you have...plans?"

She awkwardly shifted weight from one foot to the other. Not wanting to ask the obvious question.

"Nope, just me and these texts," Daniel tried for a smile, that he was sure didn't reach his eyes.

With a disappointed nod, Sam tucked her hands into her pockets.

"Well, Merry Christmas! See you in a few days."

"See ya."

Then it was just Daniel again, by himself.

He didn't know why this year was so hard, it wasn't the first time he'd been alone and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Besides, it was just a day, wasn't it?

After a while, Daniel was lost in his work again. Almost able to forget that it wasn't late Christmas Eve anymore, but the early hours of Christmas. Almost.

A knock at the door distracted him for the second time. Who in the hell needed to talk to him now - _especially_ now? He blew a sharp, irritated sigh out of his nose and looked up to see -

"Jack?" Daniel gasped in surprise, voice hushed.

In the doorway stood the one and only Jack O’Neill, still in his dress blues, looking like he'd come straight from his office to the SGC. He got a strong sense of déjà vu from the time Jack visited him like this after his and Vala's experience with the Ancient devices, and was too scared to move in case it was just his imagination.

"I called in a favor with Thor," Jack shrugged, "24 hours and he beams me back to Washington."

That was more than enough for Daniel.

He practically jumped over his desk to run into Jack's embrace, who caught him easily and held him tightly. Daniel buried his face in Jack's chest, knowing that he was probably crumpling Jack's uniform. Neither of them cared.

"That's exactly what I wanted this year," Daniel admitted, pulling away just enough to look at Jack. Laughing softly, he kissed Daniel as a response.

"Merry Christmas, Spacemonkey."


End file.
